Father-Daughter Problems
by axlorg89
Summary: Nashi was Lucy's and Natsu's child. However, Nashi has a growing hatred towards Natsu since he left her mother to go find a stinkin dragon! Can Natsu win back his daughters heart. Or will Nashi kill him by her hatred. Literally! This is a nashi story you've never seen before. Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

**One shot of Nalu! This my version of what will happen if they end up together at the very end. Kind of like an Epilogue. Anyways Enjoy! Btw. The grown-up versions of Natsu, Lucy and Nashi are in the title. (Yes I believe in Nashi)**

A Pink-haired little girl with chocolate eyes sat at the table, waiting for lunch to arrive. "MOM! Are you done?" The girl asked quickly. 'You love to eat don't you? Your just like your father' Her mother would always say when she wanted dinner.

Her mom brought out a tray. It was filled with three bowls of soup. She put each gently on the table. As soon as the bowl landed on her side, she gobbled it up, ignoring that she was making a mess.

"NASHI! Stop making a mess!". Nashi looked up. Around her mouth was soup, splattered around it. "You eat just like your father!" Her blonde mother complained as she picked up a napkin and began wiping Nashi's face. This was another thing her mother often said.

Nashi looked over to where another full bowl lay. "Mom?" Nashi asked. "Yes dear?" Her mom replied back after returning to her meal.

"Why do you always put a third bowl at the table during all of our meals?" She asked. Her mothers eyes was filled with hurt.

"You know your father! In case he ever drops by for a surprise." Her mother said as she faked her emotions and smiled. Nashi knew it was more than that. Nashi never knew her father at all. Though she could always remember fuzzy images of it. Her mother showed pictures of her dad when they were younger.

One of the pictures was of her father and her mother standing in front of a building that said "Fairy Tail". Her father put his arm around her mother while her mother just flustered up.

The picture was cute but all in all Nashi **HATED **her father. It was that idiot who left mom all alone to search for a dragon who might already be dead after all these years. Nashi wanted her father dead. He caused all the pain towards her mother. Sadly, she knew he was alive. Her idiot father always wrote. Sometimes, on mom's or my birthday, he would send gifts. Especially on Christmas and Valentines day. Though I hate him. I still have to admit, he is good at choosing presents.

Nashi simply chose the fact to ignore her good-for-nothing father when he wrote letters addressed to her. She never wrote back. She didn't even read the first letter. All the letters her father mailed to her was kept in the basement.

After she and her mother finished dinner. Her mother picked up the three bowls and returned to the kitchen. That was Nashi's cue to go to her room and continue her art. She wanted to be an artist when she grew up. Though, that was only for a hobby. She really wanted to be a mage and learn magic. All her friends knew how to do magic. Though she didn't, and her 'friends' teased her.

Her mother always said it had to come from her heart. Yet she tried and couldn't do it. What was missing?

She put that aside and focused what she was gonna draw today. Since she was despising her father at the moment. Why not draw him?

She entered her room. It was an auburn color like the leaves in autumn. She had a normal blue rug and a brown bed that was super puffy. She notice her window was open but ignored it. She went to her desk and started drawing. She drew herself and her mother. They were smiling. Though, right next to Nashi was a grave. It said the words "Natsu" on it. Nashi, indeed, had a wicked mind.

"Thats enough drawing...Time for a quick nap!" Nashi plopped onto her bed and went under the blanket.

That was odd. She felt warmer than usual. She turned around and saw a scruff of pink fuzz. What was it?! She reached out and cautiously touched it.

It was not smooth or soft. Kinda rough.

"Lucy... Why are you touching my hair?" A voice wailed out.

Nashi immediately jumped out of bed.

"NASHI KICK!" The girl yelled as she kicked him out the window of the hotel complex.

"AGHH!" The strange man yelled as he fell out of the window.

"Nashi, what happened!" Her mother, worriedly, said as she came into the room.

"A strange man came into my bed through the window! I kicked him out of the window though!" Nashi exclaimed.

Nashi sworn that she saw her mothers eyes light up for the first time. She rushed over to the window. Nashi did too.

Her mother began crying happily. The man saw her and smiled. "She's just like you, isn't she Luce?" He said. Nashi was full of questions but didn't want to end her mothers happiness.

Then her mother said the word Nashi despised most.

"Natsu!"

**In the beginning I said one shot. Now i'm thinking a series. I've seen Nashi's who love their parentss. But what if this version. Nashi hates Natsu. Anyways, I got another story in mind! I know, I got 4 unfinished stories already AGH! Oh well review if you enjoyed. Info: Natsu left Lucy to search for Igneel. Though lucy understands. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying it so far. I planned for a one-shot than the idea came. What if Nashi wasn't as loving as she seemed. POP! Idea formed. I really like this idea so enjoy.**

_Last Chapter_

_Then her mother said the word Nashi despised most._

_"Natsu!"_

_Now_

Nashi was sitting in the living room. Her face was deeply annoyed. There she was. In the room with the person she despised the most. She was sitting on a chair while her parents sat on the couch in front of her. Her mother, who had finally stopped crying was talking about what happened that he missed out on.

"Nashi! I missed you so much. How come you never written back? We need to spend some time together! I got it! Lucy! Lets go do some jobs as a family! That'd be great!" Natsu suggested. How could her mother even compare her to this idiot. This idiot had pink hair, that I somehow managed to get. Also he is so arrogant. Thinking he could waltz back in their lives.

She hated it, when people expected her to be as strong as her father. Then when they realized she couldn't even use any magic powers at all, they would pity or tease her. Now her own father doesn't even know she doesn't have any! Why was he her father!

"Natsu!" Lucy said, interrupting him. Natsu looked at Lucy, surprised by her serious tone.

"Nashi doesn't have any magical powers...yet." Lucy said acting serious.

There was a silent pause

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! I am the strongest of the strongest. Besides, she is obviously strong because she is apart of you too!" Natsu said. Her mother was blushing and obviously confused. She didn't know whether to attack him for laughing or to hug him for the compliment. Nashi's mom is so easy.

"Nashi!, Show me what you got!" Natsu said. He did a battle stance. 'What kind of an idiot battles in his own house?' She thought to herself.

Nashi simply walked up to him. While her mother cautiously said "Nashi...?"

Her father looked thrilled, almost eccentric to see his daughters magic skills.

"NASHI KICK!" Nashi screamed as she drove her foot up his privates.

Natsu howled in pain and her mother went to go comfort him.

"Nashi! Say your sorry!" Her mother demanded.

Nashi simply pretended like she didn't hear and stalked off to her room.

…

Natsu was in Lucy's bedroom. "Did it hurt?" Lucy asked. "Nah it's good...Does Nashi really not have any magic?" Natsu questioned.

"75% are just humans. Though I can sense magic in her. It just won't happen." Lucy replied calmly while she got two glasses of water.

"I should apologize" Natsu said solemnly.

"She just see's you as a father who left their family to fend for themselves. She doesn't see you the way I do. A sweet, trustworthy, and caring father. I am sure she will come around" Lucy said, wanting to comfort her husband.

"But I really did leave you guys alone to fend for yourselves. And Lucy, I can tell I hurt you as soon as I left. I really am sorry! Nashi has a right to hate me" Natsu calmly answered. Lucy looked at Natsu. She had watery eyes.

"What happened to you. When were you so mature. And yes, you did hurt me a lot."

Natsu gave Lucy a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I met Igneel...I was so happy but he said he had to go. It hurt. I understood how you felt. We just got married and had a baby. Then I left. And Lucy?" Natsu added.

Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes and said "Yes?"

"I brought Happy back!" Natsu said, trying to cheer the situation more.

"They liiiiiiiiike eachother!" A blue cat said from behind the couch.

Normally Lucy would yell at Happy but instead she hugged him.

"I am going to go see Nashi" He said to Lucy.

"Lucy...Your still so weird" Happy commented to Lucy.

"Oh Happy...Shut up if you don't wanna die" Lucy said while hugging him even tighter to make it hurt.

…

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Nashi hollered as someone knocked on her door. She was at her studio, coloring the picture she drew earlier.

"It's me, Nashi" Natsu said.

Nashi's eye twitched.

"Yes, Natsu" Nashi said which stunned Natsu. She didn't even call him Dad.

"I want to say I'm sorry. So can you please give me a chanc-" Natsu paused. He saw what Nashi was drawing.

Natsu gulped.

"Listen, Natsu. I don't like you. Infact, I Hate You! I want you to die. And if you don't disappear. I WILL make you disappear. I am not your daughter. I am Lucy's daughter. My father died a mysterious death. That's how I want it to be." Nashi stated. Natsu stood there uncomfortably. Nashi's eyes stared him down, almost peaking into his soul.

"Now" Her face darkened.

"Get Out! If you wanna live." Nashi said.

Natsu blinked.

"Nashi? It's mommy. I'm coming in" Lucy said as she walked in.

"Well, have you two made up?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Mommy! I love daddy so much" Nashi said sweetly. Her brown eyes turning from a glare to pure innocence.

Natsu blinked again. Maybe he heard wrong from Nashi before.

"I will go make dinner!" said her mother after she disappeared.

Natsu simply stood there. Natsu probably heard wrong. He turned towards Nashi. His eyes widened.

Nashi was there. She was sharpening a sword and had a evil glare. "heheheh"

"I got it from Aunty Erza! She said to use it on good-for-nothing dishonorable people." Nashi told Natsu.

Natsu simply backed away. Until he was out the door.

'SHES GOING TO KILL ME!'

**Looks like Nashi got her evil presence from Erza. Well, Nashi is stooping low now! Will she really kill Natsu? Find out in this horrible story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! It has been a long-awaited story. (Like about 3 or so days) But I am back! Enough of my babbling! (Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail) Enjoy!**

**Last time**

Natsu simply backed away. Until he was out the door.

"She's going to KILL ME"

**Now**

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were at the bar during midnight. Normally, Natsu never drinks, but what was happening in his house was an exception.

"Why are you here Ice-princess?" Natsu asked Gray. Gray, who now looked toner and older.

"Juvia wants kids" Gray calmly replied.

"What about you Gajeel?"

"I-I-I asked Shrimp... I mean Levy to uh. I proposed to her OK? I just think good when i'm drinking.

"And Jellal? I thought You were on the run?" Natsu asked Jellal.

"Well...Lets just say I know some people. Anyways, I am here cause Erza doesn't want to have kids" Jellal replied.

"How is that awful?" Gray asked.

"I want to start a family" Jellal responded.

"What about you flame-brain?" Gray asked.

"I know it's going to be hard to believe but Nashi-" He got cut off as all the men groaned.

"We believe you Natsu" Gajeel told Natsu.

"Definitely" Jellal added.

"Wait, you know Nashi and her...Other side?" Natsu asked quickly. The salmon haired boy wonder how they knew.

"Your daughter...tried to kill me! Juvia and I were fighting about the baby thing, than out of nowhere, an arrow almost cut my head off! Your daughter was doing archery practice and 'accidentally' aimed at me. She said 'oops I missed!' and so I thought it was just bad skills. But as soon as Juvia left the scene, Nashi came up and said 'If you break Juvia's heart, I won't miss my shot next time' and left." Gray explained. Natsu was stunned. So he wasn't the only one.

"My turn... Shrimp and I were going on a date. I just wear my usual clothes and then I go to Fairy Hills, to pick her up. Here she comes, in a stunning white dress. She sees me and frowns. Apparently I wasn't polte or anything. Anyways, the date was awful. I just complained that the food was terrible and a bunch of other things. But Shrimp says it was terrible. Than, your sweet kid comes to visit me the next day. She begins on lecturing me on how to be proper. I tell her 'beat it kid'. Then your child tells Shrimp that they should meet at the bistro. Nashi, apparently, set up a date with her and this blind fellow. She tells me "You don't deserve her!" Before going back to her bright self. Tch...monster" Gajeel told Natsu.

"Erza and I were talking about making babies. Nashi came up and told Erza that if I really loved her, I would respect her decision. After she said that, I got trapped. This was a fight I couldn't win. I look at Nashi and she had a murderous grin. Like she just killed someone and got away with it" Jellal explained.

"Are you talking about Nashi?" the white haired beauty, Mirajane, asked. She hadn't aged one bit. If she did was was good at hidng it.

"yea" Natsu replied.

"Her evil side. Right?" Mira asked again. All four heads looked up at her.

"I see everything!" She calmly replied before leaving the scene.

"So...what she do to you Natsu?"

"She drew a picture of our family. Lucy and Nashi was there. They were smiling. Than there was me. IN A GRAVE! She even swore to me that her father never existed. That he died mysteriously. She hates me because I left Lucy to find Igneel. Which, didn't go great" Natsu explained.

"Sounds like you got it easy." Gajeel replied.

"You don't understand. She is torturing me in every single way! Lemme tell you something. Just last week, I found these booby traps for me. Knives hanging from the ceiling. Broken glass on my bed. KILLER ANTS IN MY FOOD! If it weren't for my dragon senses, I would be killed already. I think she already figured that it was pointless to booby trap things" Natsu told them.

"Yesterday, she began teasing me. She ran up to Luce and hugged her. I was right beside Lucy so I was happy to see Nashi getting along with her mother. Until she began ogling her breasts.

_Flash Back_

"_Mommy! You have such big breasts!" Nashi exclaimed._

"_Well, I think you shouldn't say that. Especially in front of your father deary." Lucy told Nashi._

"_But they are so big and soft." Nashi said as she began ogling her breasts. Lucy's bra began to show. Natsu was blushing now. Trying not to look._

_She moved them up and down._

"_She sure is having fun, ain't she Luce" Natsu calmly replied, closing his eyes._

"_NATSU!"_

"_Nashi, it's late. We should go to sleep. C'mon Luce" Natsu told his family. Natsu was tempted and couldn't hold it in._

_They went into their rooms. Lucy and Natsu were in a double bed._

"_Nashi is torturing me" Natsu told Lucy._

"_Oh come on Natsu! How?" Lucy asked Natsu._

"_I don't wanna talk about it now. But I wanna do THIS" Natsu said. He began to nip at her neck andwhen he stopped. He gazed into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss. So did she. They hadn't made love since Lucy was pregnant. Their lips were inches apart before Nashi came in._

"_MOMMY! I'm scared a dragon is under my bed!" Nashi yelled. "Can I sleep with you?" Lucy who was blushing hard said Yes. Nashi came into the middle of us. Natsu swore he saw her smirk._

_So this was her plan... To cockblock Natsu! Natsu grumbled as Nashi said her father was squeezing her and was forced to make him sleep on the floor._

_But it wasn't all bad though._

_He slept by Lucy's side. Her scent still smelled like vanilla._

_When Nashi snored softly Lucy whispered to him._

"_Just like old times, ne?" Lucy whispered as she let her fingers roam her husbands pink hair._

_Natsu faced Lucy and gave her his signature smile. "Yea...I sure missed it. But I wouldn't give up anything for the past. Cause we have a family now." They kissed before they went back to bed_

_FlashBack Over_

"She even pulled down her skirt infront of me!" Natsu added. The guys were chocking on the drinks, laughing.

"It ain't funny. Nothing is funny about being cock-blocked!" Natsu told the guys.

"Now, Nashi stooped even lower. She began to blame me for stuff I didn't do! And that strategy is working pretty good. She told Lucy I said that she was not worthy of this intellect family. Now I get kicked out of my own house! So that's why i'm here." Natsu added. "I don't even know what intellect means!"

"How does she act infont of Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Like Mavis." Natsu answered.

"Why don't you tell her to do things for you then? Infront of Lucy. Like ask her to kiss you on the cheek, or whatever parents do with their kids. She has no choice but to obey, right?" Jellal suggested.

Natsu's face immediately lit up and his frown turned into a smirk.

"I gotta go home! Bye Guys! Good luck with your problems!" Natsu yelled as he quickly left the guilds power and ran towards his house.

…

Lucy was awake. Nashi was in her room, sound asleep. Lucy couldn't go to sleep. It was unbearable. It was too cold, despite the number of blankets she had on. And her pillow was too soft. She needed it to be hard and a bit bumpy. She wanted Natsu.

She only had him for about two weeks. In the past, she was greatful for him not sleeping in her bed but now she loves him. He was her pillow. Her everything. The slightest noise caused her to squeak out his name. She sighed. Nashi told her about him saying she wasn't worthy of being in this intellect family. Now that she thinks about it, Natsu doesn't even use that word or know what it is. And Natsu treats his family with respect!

The window made a click sound. Lucy stood up in bed. She watched as a figure came into the window.

"Luce?" It said. Lucy calmed downed and smiled. "Have you forgiven me yet?" Natsu asked.

"Yea..." Lucy answered.

"But just to make things straight. I didn't say that to Nashi" Natsu explained. His tone was serious. Lucy knew when he used that tone, it was true.

"I already forgave you. Now come here. It's cold." Lucy complained softly.

"With that much blankets" Natsu said, smirking as he came over to Lucy.

He got into the bed and began to cuddle Lucy. Lucy held tightly to Natsu before entering her slumber. Natsu stroked her blonde hair as he thought of having a day off from Nashi. Just the two of them. Than he could later do the payback for Nashi.

**Chapter 3 is over! It was more on the comedy and Nalu side. So it seems Nashi has quite the history! I decided to put in some Nalu moments cause I felt like they earned it. After all, Nashi cock-blocked Natsu from Lucy. That's pretty harsh. Anyways, Sorry I took so long! I promise to update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And Thus, our poor Natsu has been tortured by his daughter. Now Natsu wishes for payback. How will this go? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Last Time**

_He got into the bed and began to cuddle Lucy. Lucy held tightly to Natsu before entering her slumber. Natsu stroked her blonde hair as he thought of having a day off from Nashi. Just the two of them. Than he could later do the payback for Nashi._

**Now**

"LUUUCY!" Natsu whined as he waited for breakfast. The pink-haired was banging his fist on the table. "MOMMY!" Nashi whined. She too was banging her tiny fists on the table, making a _Thump _noise. "I'M COMING!" Lucy yelled. She hurriedly came out of the kitchen, and into the dinning room. She set each bowl down. One plate was filled with scrambled eggs, while the other two were burnt.

"You gave me two mommy! THANK YOU!" Nashi thanked as she pulled the two plates toward hers.

"Actually dear, one is for your father" Lucy explained. Nashi glanced at her father. She thought that she was the only one who liked burnt food.

"How'd you know Luce" Natsu asked, he put his hand and slid one of the bowls away from Nashi and toward himself. Nashi growled quietly.

"I remembered you said you liked burnt food" Lucy answered, she still had the gleam in her eyes.

"Oh Lucy! I have the perfect idea. Why don't we go to visit Mangolia's spa resort?" Natsu asked.

"That sounds great daddy" Nashi said with a murderous grin. Lucy thought nothing of it, but Natsu knew she intends to drown him.

"Actually Nashi. It's just going to be Mommy and Daddy...It's dangerous for little kids to be in the spa..." Natsu said with a sly smirk. Nashi scowled at him, but hid it so Lucy couldn't see it.

"But we can't leave Nashi all here by herself!" Lucy protested. "YEA!" Nashi agreed.

"We could get Gray to babysit her! It's good for Nashi to get along even more with the guild members. Besides, when was the last time we ever did something together for once. Just the two of us" Natsu explained slyly. Lucy blushed when he said it was just the two of them. Natsu chuckled, she was just too cute.

"I-I guess" Lucy managed to get out. Nashi sighed in defeat. She knew her mom was easy but if it came to pleading, Natsu was the winner. "Mommy! Can you take my plate up there?" Nashi asked sweetly. Lucy nodded and stood up to go take the plate to the kitchen.

"I should go with you Lucy!" Natsu said quickly, not wanting to face Nashi's wrath. The middle-aged man was about to escape until Nashi,very loudly, yelled at Natsu. "DADDY! CAN I TALK TO YOU ALONE" Nashi?"

"Actually, I was-" "Natsu, spend some time with Nashi" Lucy cut in. Natsu sighed in defeat. He went bkac to his seat and slumped in it.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

"So your going to leave me behind!? Natsu, I swear! I should just kill you this instant! AGH!" Nashi got cut-off in her conversation when Natsu flicked her forehead.

"So you really wanna come with us to the spa? Might I add we're doing same-sex spa" Natsu countered. Nashi began to fluster up. So she had a weakness too, Natsu thought. She is just like Lucy...Adorable.

"GAH! DON'T MESS WITH ME! SHOULD I COCKBLOCK YOU AGAIN" Nashi exclaimed. Nats's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" Natsu growled with a scowl. Nashi grinned. 'Uh oh. I just gave her ammunition' Natsu thought.

"Nashi, can you help me pack?" Lucy called from the master bedroom. "SURE MOM!" Nashi answered.

…

"WAIT WHAT!" Gray yelled as he almost broke Natsu's ear-drum. "I just need you to baby-sit her for a week" Natsu repeated. They were chatting on the phone.

"NO WAY NO HOW! JUST NO" Gray roared. "Just for a week" Natsu pleaded.

"Why should I?" Gray asked. He wanted something in return. Knowing Gray, it wouldn't be easy for Natsu to give him something he wants.

"If you don't, i'll tell Juvia that you are the father of another women" Natsu whispered in a low tone. There was a pause. "You wouldn't!" Gray growled. "I would" Nastu said.

"I'll tell Lucy you cheated on her" Gray countered. "She wouldn't believe you. You know I care more about my nakama than anyone else. Also Juvia believes anything if it has to do with Gray" Natsu explained calmly.

Natsu heard Gray say 'shit' and than Gray finally agreed. Natsu hung up and gave Lucy the thumbs up.

They started packing up.

...(Lots of time-skips, no?)

"Hurry up! The train leaves in 5 minutes!" Lucy yelled. Natsu felt a barf coming on. Why a train! Lucy and Natsu walked up to Gray. They both exchanged a few quiet words in their 'bro' hug. Lucy thought it was sweet, but in reality they said:

"I'm going to kill you for doing this" Gray murmured quietly.

"I know but still thanks ice-princess" Natsu said gleefully. Finally being free from his murderous daughter.

They said good-bye to Nashi. Nashi hugged Lucy and grunted at Natsu. As they boarded the train, Gray ran up to them.

"You forgot this" Gray said. He looked really nervous and shaky but handed out a big orange and white striped bag. The bag had a note attached to it, in Gray's handwriting. Natsu calmly grabbed the bag and the train left the station with the couple on it.

As Lucy took a seat, Natsu decided to examine the note attached to it. It said this:

_Sorry Natsu. You see... Nashi kind of made me do this. Of-course I willing to do this so I didn't have to deal with her. Nashi is in the bag I gave you... -Gray_

Natsu read. He read it again. And again. Nashi was HERE! Natsu panicked. He quickly ran to Lucy's booth, opened the window and was about to throw the bag out the window. Until Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she noticed his intention.

"Throwing out some trash" Natsu said. The bag was now half-way out the window.

"But Gray said we forgot it." Lucy replied. Natsu groaned. Why does Lucy have to be so complicated. Natsu saw that the zipper of the bag was trying to unzip itself. The bag was now out the window, he just had to drop it.

"I think it's a prank. Gray and I are in a prank war." Natsu managed to get out. He didn't like lying but he knew it was the only way. He dropped the bag. At that instant, the zipper unzipped, and Nashi came out of the bag. There she was, in the middle of nowhere, and the train was leaving her. She shot Natsu a murderous glare. Natsu 'eeped' and put his head in the train.

"Natsu, I thought I saw something come out of the bag" Lucy said, her suspicion growing. She stood up and tried to look at the window. Natsu took the opportunity and put his motion sickness to some good use. He started feeling sick and landed on Lucy's lap so now she was forced in her seat.

"You know Nashi has motion sickness too" Lucy told Natsu. She started petting his fluffy (and surprisingly soft) hair. "Ngh...ehg...nug" was all Natsu could say.

…

The ride was long but worth it. The couple entered the hotel/spa resort and checked in. As soon as they got their rooms, they discovered everything was divided everything. "I'm going to change...No peeking!" Lucy ordered as she went into the bedroom and slid the door closed. Natsu took the opportunity to slide a crack open. He was about to get to the good parts until he heard it.

"Nashi Kick" a voice whispered. A foot came in contact with his face. He looked up at the intruder. He saw a child-like face...With pink hair. 'No. No. NOOO. How did she get here? I thought I left her!' Natsu thought. He gulped. Nashi might be scarier than Erza and Mira combined.

Nashi stared him down. She stepped closer. Natsu was shaking with fear. "If you do anything indecent with mother. You will regret it" Nashi whispered.

"Natsu, I'm done! I'm coming out" Lucy announced. Lucy opened the sliding door. She looked at the scene.

Lucy saw Natsu, shaking in fear. His finger pointed at a direction. She followed the direction. Nothing was there.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked. "D-DEVIL!" Natsu stuttered out. His face, petrified.

**Oh Mavis! Looks like Nashi is here! I wonder why she is hiding from Lucy? I wonder... Oh well. I uploaded a schedule on my bio. (How did Nashi survive falling of a train?) Sorry for any grammar errors! I really need an adviser, but none of my family members know what Fairy Tail is. I don't know if my friends watch Fairy Tail. And I don't have time to reread this because I am super busy. Anways, Reviews keep my motivation up. The more motivated I feel, the faster it will be done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait...I kinda got side-tracked so no excuse for that. Anyways I am back and I want to thank someone. I hate but love them. Otaku4ever! Without him/she, I would've never done it. I hate you for rushing me, but love you for getting my priories straightened out.**

**Last time**

_"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked. "D-DEVIL!" Natsu stuttered out. His face, petrified._

**Now**

Natsu and Lucy sat by the table. Silence overwhelmed the room. Lucy tried to start a conversation but Natsu kept on muttering about Zeref torturing him and other things but barely responded back.

Natsu was fully in fear. Nashi was HERE! She didn't see a figment of his imagination. She remembered Nashi said a few words before running out the window. (Just like her father, ne?).

_Flash Back_

"_You better not do anything dishonerable or if you tell Lucy I am here, your life will be a freakin' $%^&^" Nashi claimed_

_Flash Back over_

Since when did Nashi curse!? Natsu would have to teach whoever thought her that a lesson. Natsu tried to calm himself down. He had to punish Nashi.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said, finally breaking the silence. Lucy sighed in relief. "Yes Natsu? Anything!" Lucy responded, happy that the silence has been broken.

"Let's have sex!" Natsu loudly answered with his signature smile that stretched ear to ear. Lucy gasped while blushing red.

"N-N-NATSU!" Lucy stuttered out. She was dispelled by her husbands words. "You said anything!" Natsu said, reminding Lucy of her previous statement.

"I-I-i didn't mean anything!?" Lucy exclaimed. Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu tugged Lucy's arm towards the bed room. Nashi was going to learn how babies were made. Natsu grinned evily. The perfect Punishment.

Just as they were about to enter the bedroom, something kicked Natsu, right in his 'gander'. Natsu bent over and sprawled over the floor. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted, not noticing the person who kicked him. The person who kicked him disappeared before Lucy could get a better look. "Who did this to you?" Lucy exclaimed.

"T-The devil!" Natsu muttered out as he gasped for air.

"I'm going to get some towels. Stay put!" Lucy commanded. "D-don't go...or else SHE will come" Natsu wheezed out but it was too soft to be heard by Lucy. Lucy left the room. Nashi jumped from the ceiling.

"What were you trying to do out there?" Nashi commanded. Natsu shivered. "N-Nothing" Natsu stuttered out.

"I should kill you this instant!" Nashi replied. "But I won't because I like my mom being happy. I'll just make her see what a mistake you were, than I can-" "I'm BACK!" Lucy cried out as she entered the room. "Nashi? What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned a small figure. "Perfect timing" Natsu told himself.

"I really wanted to see you Mommy! And daddy too! Gray dropped me off but Daddy told me to go home." Nashi said in an innocent manner. Natsu, who just got up, stood there in amazement at how fast Nashi changes personalities.

"Natsu! Be nice to your daughter! Of-course you can stay sweetie. Lemme just phone a quick friend ok?" Lucy told her family. She walked into the bedroom and picked up a phone that came with the room.

"Hello?" A smooth voice called out.

"Mira?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yes?" Mirajane asked, completely calm.

"I need your help. When I return, can you please spy on my Natsu and Nashi when I am away? I think something is up!" Lucy confessed.

"Why would you ever so ask me to do a devious task?" Mira asked in an over-dramatic manner.

"Mira..." Lucy asked.

"Alright. I actually have a report on them already!" Mirajane exclaimed as if she had already planned ahead.

"Really-I gotta go! I heard someone cry in pain. Call you back!" Lucy told her as she hung up. Lucy quickly came into the main room. There was Natsu, he looked lifeless with a couple of bruises here and there. Nashi was beside him, smiling sweetly while playing Natsu's toes.

"A bad man came and beat up daddy!" Nashi explained while Natsu made gurgling sound. Lucy looked at the two in a suspicious manner.

"Lets go home!" Lucy suggested.

"But I just got here." Nashi complained.

"Yes but Mommy has some important business." Lucy explained.

Natsu finally regained some strength and managed to talk.

"I thwink we shwould gou home" Natsu said. His words were slurred from his injuries but managed to stand up.

"I'm all fwired up!" Natsu exclaimed, still slurry but managed a toothy smile. Nashi frowned Lucy smiled.

"And guess what!" Lucy exclaimeded in joy.

"what?" Nashi and Natsu asked in unison.

"A few days earlier, I heard from Mira about a father-daughter dance going on in Fairy Tail. You guys should go!" Lucy exclaimed in delight.

They both froze.

"I'm going to go pack-up! You guys better learn how to dance. First place prize gets 100,000 jewels." Lucy added before disappearing.

"What just..." Natsu began.

"Happened?" Nashi said, completing the sentence.

**SO SHORT! GOMEN! GOMEN! I actually wanted the hot springs to be longer but I forgot what I planned originally for it. I need ideas for this story! Stat! I really am sorry for the shortness. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Arigatou Minna for being patient, I hope you haven't lost interest! Disclaimer: If I was Hiro Mashima, Nalu would happen...EVERYWHERE!**

**Chapter 6:** Home

"Ooh! This dress! And that suit...No, no no. Turn around! How about color-coordinating? Should we take them all?..." Lucy kept on blabbing on and on about which outfit to choose and wear at the store. Unfortunately, Nashi and Natsu were dragged into formal shopping and were forced to try on clothes.

"LUUUCY! This is boring!" The pink-haired fool whined. He kept on whining as he tried a black tux with a red bow tie. "Mama, let's go home!" Nashi pleaded. Nashi was in a redish-pinkish dress that frilled up at the ends. They both matched eachother's clothing nice.

"You guy's act just like eachother" Lucy confessed dreamily as she browsed the other outfits.

"NO WE DON'T!" Nashi and Natsu said in unison. They looked at eachother at the same time. "Stop copying me" they said in unison. "I MEAN IT!" they said again. Lucy could see the lightening in between their eyes as they both glared at eachother.

Lucy simply thought she was in the rebellious phase, though, it was more than that. No sooner did Lucy's back turned, a cry was heard from behind her. Lucy tuned around. Natsu was fidgeting like crazy, his whole face turned blue. He was tugging at his bow tie the whole time. Lucy came to realize that Natsu tied his bow to tightly.

"Natsu! You shouldn't tie it to tightly" Lucy lectured as she helped him undo the tie.

"It...wasn't m-me. It...was...that...d-devil" Natsu gasped out. Lucy sighed. It was devil this and devil that.

"Tell me who this 'devil' is?" Lucy asked politely as she rubbed her temples.

"HER!" Natsu cried out as he pointed to our sweet, little, innocent daughter.

"NATSU! LANGUAGE!" Lucy yelled. It was infuriating he would call his daughter that.

"Mama...Am I the devil?" Nashi asked. Nashi began to sniff. The sniffling turned to sobs. Sobs caused heads to look in Lucy's direction.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, raising her voice as she lifted her fist by her head. A vein popped up.

"S-S-She's faking! SEE!" Natsu insisted as he picked up Nashi and began to shake her in the air. "SAY IT!" Natsu demanded as he shaked her violently in the air.

The crowd gasped. "What horrible parents" One whispered. "Poor child" Another murmured. "That's child abuse" Others muttered. "What...monsters!" A voice cried out.

Monsters...Monsters...Monsters...The words echoed in her mind. "Natsu...I will deal with you at home!" Lucy quietly said, controlling her willpower to not attack Natsu. "Nashi, dear. Daddy didn't mean it. How about we go get you ice-cream to make you feel better?" Lucy asked sweetly to her daughter. "Aye, sir!" Nashi replied cheekily. As if Lucy had said the magic words, Nashi immediately stopped crying and gave her fathers 'signature' smile.

Lucy hurried the two out of the store, Natsu payed for the formal wear, and Lucy got Nashi strawberry ice-cream. But for some reason, Nashi prefers hot sauce on it. 'Just like her father' Lucy thought. She checked her watch. She was meeting with Mira at 5:00 P.M. It was 4:35 P.M.

"Let's go on the train! I'm going to drop you two off at the dancing center so you two know how to waltz!" Lucy explained while walking ahead.

"The train..." Nashi and Natsu both said in unison. They both shivered at the thought. They had bad memories from the Hotsprings train ride.

"But...Mama...You know I have motion sickness." Nashi complained.

"You have to toughen it up...Like your father. He has motion sickness too!" Lucy countered.

"Eh!" Nashi squeaked. It was her father's fault for this motion sickness.

…

"You guys are being over dramatic" Lucy stated as she watched her husband and child turn green and both rest on her lap. Lucy gently rubbed both of their heads to calm them down. "Medicine..." Natsu managed to say.

"I ran out Natsu. Gomen (sorry)." Lucy replied. "Relax...Only 15 minutes to go" Lucy added.

"15...MINUTES..." Nashi and Natsu both said as they began to hold back a barf.

…

"I am going to take the train back to the guild to meet with someone. Have fun at the dancing studio" Lucy called out as she boarded the next train.

Natsu and Nashi both knew they couldn't skip the dancing studio because they didn't want to ride the train, nor walk 50 miles, aka two days.

"Let's go baka!" Nashi spatted to Natsu as they both headed towards the dance studio. Natsu couldn't help but think that she was a lot like Lucy.

...(I skip a lot, don't I?)...

"Mira?" Lucy called out, upon reaching the guild.

"Mmm?" Mirajane hummed as she appeared from behind the bar. The white-haired beauty seemed like she remembered because she beckoned Lucy to come closer. Lucy obeyed.

"You want to know about Nashi, neh?" Mirajane asked in a sly demeanor. Lucy was taken aback. "N-No...I mean my whole family..." Lucy commented, a bit offended that her sweet, and innocent daughter was hiding something. "Here's a picture. I hope this explains why Natsu is acting weird." Mira explained. She handed the picture as if it was any ordinary picture, but her eyes sparked interest.

Lucy looked at the picture. The picture was very child-like. Almost as if it had been drawed by a child. It was Lucy and Nashi. Nashi and Lucy were both very happy. Right by them was a strange stone.

"Nashi drew it..." Mira added.

"It's so adorable...But what is with the stone?" Lucy commented as her eyes focused on the stone.

"Look closer..." Lucy obeyed. She looked closer that it almost strained her eyes. The stone wasn't any ordinary stone. It looked more like a gravestone. There were even words stretched into it. Lucy tried her best to examine the letters written into it.

_N...A...T...S...U...NATSU!_

"This is a joke, right? Nashi is way too sweet for that. Someone probably drew this!" Lucy insisted. How could a sweet 7 yr-old. Who would hardly kill a fly, do this!?

That's right. She wouldn't kill a fly. She is just too sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

**No news but be excited for April! Suggestion for April: Don't judge the title, everything is not as it seems!"**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Your Drunk Natsu

* * *

!

Natsu and Nashi huffed as they began to follow the instructors movements. "Now stand tall! Gentlemen take a bow and ladies do a curtsy. Natsu faced his petite daughter. She was practically glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead...twice! "Gentlemen bow!" The instructor ordered. Before Natsu could do it by himself, he received helped from Nashi as she kicked him in the shin. Natsu bent over in agony as he tried to hold in a wail.

"Perfect Natsu, that is the perfect bow!" The instructor complimented and then added, "Now ladies...Curtsy"

Natsu took this chance to push her head down...HARD! Nashi still managed the weight of Natsu's hand as she struggled to finish the curtsy. "Now...We dance! Father's take your daughters hands. Daughters, follow the father's lead. Father's step back and forth. Do it again."

"OUCH!" Natsu exclaimed as he hopped on his right foot while holding both hands on his left foot. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu hissed at Nashi. "My foot slipped." Nashi said innocently as she shruggedl

"Natsu. You shouldn't yell at your daughter" Alzack, who was dancing with Asuka. Nashi greeted Asuka and Natsu ignored Alazck.

"Ahem...Natsu...People step on other peoples foots all the time. It's only natural." The instructor explained. Natsu shook with fear. How long was he still going to be here?

**Now with Lucy**

"Mirajane, your joking, ne? (Right)" Lucy asked as she exchanged a small chuckle. Mirajane continued to smile sweetly. "Believe whatever you want Lucy! I wonder how many days are left til Natsu finally dies..Hmm, I wonder."

Silence.

"I'm going to go home and relax now...B-bye?" Lucy told her as she left in a mad dash. Mirajane simply smiled and began to clean the bar.

…

"NASHI!? NATSU!?" Lucy called out, upon reaching her apartment.

"Mama?" A tiny voice responded. Lucy ran towards her room to see Natsu, sprawled out on the bed, with Nashi right beside him. Natsu had a bandage on his right foot while groaning very loudly.

"What happened!" Lucy exclaimed as she instantly went to her husbands side. "D-Dev-" Natsu began but stopped as he dropped unconcious. "Nashi? What happened?" Lucy demanded. "I kept stepping on Papa's foot by accident, then he just came home like this..." Nashi confessed. Lucy nodded and wondered if she was telling the truth.

Natsu, on the other hand, was having a flashback in his mini coma.

"_Do we have the basic steps covered? Good. Now we will do spin... Just throw your daughter into the air above you, and catch her as she falls." The instructor commanded._

_Natsu grabbed his daughter by her surprise and tossed her in the air. She came down. Hard. She landed on Natsu's face. With mini heels on her slippers._

"_Sorry Papa" Nashi giggled as she got off her father's head and dropped on Natsu's feet to get down. Alzack immediately responded to bleeding Natsu. "Baka!(Idiot) You could have let your daughter drop to the ground!" Alzack lectured fiercely. Natsu simply groaned as he staggered out the dance studio with Nashi following behind._

_As they walked down the path towards the apartment, Nashi asked her father if he wanted some medicine. Natsu, who had temporarily forgot his daughter was the devil, due to the attack at the dance studio. Natsu nodded sickly as Nashi raised up the bottle to her father. Natsu took the bottle with the little strength he had and drank it._

_The moment he got home, he felt playful before dropping unconcious._

Lucy scanned, worriedly, over her husband. Natsu's eyes opened. "Thank goodness Natsu! Your awake!" Lucy sighed in relief.

"Lucy...shake your ass please." Natsu commanded.

...S...I...L...E...N...C...E...

"Eh..."

"Shake your ass" Natsu repeated.

"Mama, he said a bad word" Nashi whined. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she 'Lucy' Kicked him.

"Then I'll find someone else to shake their ass" Natsu responded, leaping off the bed. "Hic...Hiccup" Natsu spluttered.

"A-Are you drunk Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Eh? Where'd you hear that L-Luce? Hic!" Natsu stuttered, his cheeks flushed as he staggered to the nearest chair.

"Your acting like Cana!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm acting like Gray? If you want me to, I will act like Gray see!" Natsu responded as he proceeded to strip his clothes off. Nashi blushed red and covered her eyes with her tiny palms. It was working but backfiring at the same time! "NATSU!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing red as Nashi.

"Alright...But first!" Natsu replied and paused. Being naked he pushed Lucy to the wall and trapped her. "You act like Gray too." Natsu continued. Lucy blushed deep red. "Eh!". Natsu put his hand on her shoulder. "Then I will help you...Hic!" Natsu explained with that glint in his eyes.

"NASHI KICK!" A voice yelled as Nashi kicked her father in the head. "Did Natsu drink!?" Lucy asked Nashi quickly. "I gave him alcohol by accident so I could get you to hate him!" Nashi confessed without thinking.

"Huh?" Lucy squeaked out. Nashi's eyes widened. "Sorry Mama!" Nashi yelled as she Nashi kicked her mom. Lucy fell to the ground unconsciously. "I'm SORRY! But you should have amnesia about what I said..." Nashi whispered to her sleeping mother.

"OI! HIRO! YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASY!" Natsu screamed. Nashi sweat-dropped. Now her father thought that she was some person named 'Hiro'.

"EH!" Nashi shouted. She tried to escape but tripped on an invisible object. Natsu began to get closer. An evil glint in his eyes. His hand was spouting flames. Nashi began crying.

"DIE HIRO MASHIMA! FOR TROLLING THE NALU FANS!" Natsu screamed as he brought the attack down on Nashi. Only he stopped. The flames dispersed from his hands and he knelt to the ground. Nashi looked up at him, still on the floor.

"N-Natsu?" Nashi asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I can't believe I just did that. Hic... Lucy...I love you and I will never let you go. I will never let that happen again. I will never leave you alone!" Natsu stuttered out as he bent and hugged Nashi tightly. The drunk Natsu looked at Nashi. Nashi had chocolate eyes like her mother, and pale skin like her. She looked just like Lucy, but Natsu was drunk so he couldn't tell it was Nashi.

"Gomen(Sorry)...Gomen(Sorry)...Gomen(Sorry) Lucy" Natsu added as he held onto Nashi tighter. He too, was crying.

Nashi blushed red. She narrowed her eyes and returned the hug. "Sorry Papa" Nashi whispered. This was the first time that she had fully acknowledged Natsu as her father. But that doesn't mean that Natsu deserves Lucy...

The dance was starting soon.

* * *

**HAJFKJDLGHU I FINALLY GOT UNGROUNDED! I hope you like this chapter. And episode 175 was amazing. The fight. And the nalu moments! I won't spoil but it was epic.**


	8. Chapter 8

***stands in the middle of a fan mob and gets pelted with tomatoes* Fan: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! Me: Gomen! Inuyasha has taken over my life at the moment, and InuKag is in my mind so I can't focus properly on Nalu! Fan: Have you finished Inuyasha!? Me:...no...*Starts getting pelted with rocks now* I'll GET ON IT RIGHT AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and please excuse me as I tend to my fans needs**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Dance

* * *

"You look absolutely perfect darling! Natsu! You look handsome too! When was the last time you were a tux!?" Lucy exclaimed as she fan-girled over her family. They had just arrived at the guild and Lucy couldn't stop blabbering about it.

"Hey Nashi, I had an unusual bump on my head...I can't remember how I got it there. Do you know?" Lucy asked, completely oblivious that she was asking her perpetrator. Nashi tensed as her pink hair ran across her back. "I d-don't know Mama...Well we shouldn't focus on that Mama! Let's focus on tonight!" Nashi cheered as she struggled to maintain her lie. Nashi didn't like lying to her mom. If it was for a good cause like Natsu it would be easy. Still, deep down, Nashi felt guilty about that hit she gave to her mother.

"Gee...I wonder" Natsu carelessly and sarcastically said as he tried to loosen the tie on his tux. Nashi glared at him. He still remembered who hit Lucy. "Oh Mama, Papa had dranken a-" Natsu covered Nashi's mouth. Natsu also remembered that he drank alcohol but still didn't know he had almost attacked Nashi.

"What was Nashi about to say" Lucy asked. "Nothing.." Natsu muttered and cursed under his breath. Nashi heard the curse and muttered it loudly. "NASHI! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WORD!?" Lucy exclaimed as she infuriated with rage. Nashi pointed to Natsu. Natsu gulped. Lucy lucy-kicked. Lucy took a big breath before letting it out.

"I must stay calm...It is Nashi's big night and I will NOT let YOU ruin it!" Lucy yelled as she dragged Natsu and screamed in his ears.

"Alright Alright!" Natsu repeated as he rubbed the ear in which Lucy screamed at. Natsu glared back at Nashi and was about to mutter another curse until he stopped himself. He knew he was going to receive torment when the dance was over. He didn't want total destruction if he said another curse. The trio pushed through the doors and there it was. The dance. It wasn't empty like Natsu had imagined. There was Alzack with his daughter Asuna, Gildarts and Cana, though Natsu thinks that Cana was drunk and Gildarts used it as his advantage to spend some bonding time, Gray and Juvia... WAIT WHAt!?

Lucy noticed his expression. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. "Why is Gray dancing with Juvia? It's supposed to be a father daughter dance!?" Natsu exclaimed. "Juvia got pregnant and so Gray is technically dancing with his child." Lucy calmly replied. "What if it's a boy instead of a girl?" Natsu asked, registering the answer. "Juvia doesn't care, she just wants some time with Gray" Lucy answered as she walked towards the bar, bumping into other mages and their daughters, until she had finally made it.

"How did Juvia get pr-" Natsu stated, after all, Gray said he didn't want children at the moment.

"Juvia said she had a condom on but lied" Nashi interrupted and spoke as if it was no big deal. Natsu stared at his daughter. Since when did she know about the adult stuff!? Natsu only knew about it when he was planning on having Nashi.

"A-ah..." Natsu sounded as he stared dumbfounded at Nashi. Nashi raised her arm and let her hand fall forward. Her eyes was closed and her whole demeanor seemed to vanish as she waited quietly.

"Well?" Nashi asked. "Well what?" Natsu replied. "It's a father daughter dance isn't it _Papa_?" Nashi pointed out. Natsu was now officially creeped out. Did she have a fever? She never said 'Papa' to Natsu unless Lucy was around and at the moment, Lucy was halfway across the guild from them. She couldn't be putting on an act for the people around them because they were in the empty part of the guild. Aha! It must've been a trap! Well Natsu was not going to be tricked. In fact! He was going to trick her.

Natsu took Nashi's tiny hand and led her to the main dancefloor. Natsu constantly looked at Nashi if she was doing something weird, but she just waltzed as normal. The guild's lights were off, except the occasional stage lights, and the party decorations hung out everywhere. Anything was something Nashi could use to make Natsu cry in pain, mentally or physically. Natsu shivered at reminiscing the memories.

Natsu and Nashi waltz flawlessly. Natsu learned perfectly from an older mission in which he had to learn to waltz and Lucy had thought him how to. Nashi had most likely learned from Lucy too. Natsu wondered if this was how a normal fauther and daughter bonding time this would be. He looked around.

Cana was struggling to get away from her fathers grasp, insisting that she wasn't a little girl and that she needed beer while Gildarts cried saying how Cana didn't love him. Alzack and Asuna were being normal, except for the face that they were doing a miniature square dancing instead of a waltz. Gray, was bare chested except for a red bow around his neck and some black pants wit dress shoes as Juvia kept on strangling him from her hold. Determined to show her affections through hugging. Natsu sighed. They were not perfect examples as how a normal father daughter bonding time would be. Sure there were other mages with their daughters that were better examples than those three but still. Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail. So they were all pretty much wild.

As the waltz continued Lucy was drinking some wine. "They look so adorable! I told you Mira! There is no way Nashi would do that!" Lucy said to the white-haired bar tender. Mirajane just giggled. "Oh!" Mirajane squeaked as she spotted a couple. "Gajeel! Levy!" Mirajane exclaimed as she beckoned them with her hand to come. They both came.

"Give me some whiskey" Gajeel ordered. "No Gajeel! Not here!" Levy protested. Gajeel muttered a curse under his breath before getting up to leave. "Where are you going Gajeel!" Levy asked. "Restroom! All these kids don't make me feel right Shrimp" Gajeel replied as he stalked off towards the restrooms. Levy sighed in desperation.

Lucy saw something sparkle on Levy's finger. "What's that" Lucy asked Levy, pointing towards Levy's left ring finger. Levy's frown turned into a smile. "Gajeel proposed!" Levy squeaked with joy. "Congratulations Levy!" Lucy squealed as she and Levy hugged in joy. "Don't tell anyone...Gajeel doesn't want a big party and if the guild knew, they would throw a huge party!" Levy explained.

"Too late" Mirajane said as she heard every word of what Levy said to Lucy. Mirajane simply enjoyed match making too much and she was always up for celebrations. Levy sighed in defeat. "Why are you here Levy?" Lucy asked as she knew that the script mage didn't have any daughters, nor children at that.

"I wanted to see how Nashi was going. Gajeel said that she was the devil...The nerve of that guy...I don't think he likes it because he thinks were going too fast." Levy answered. "But Levy, you've dated for two years. He didn't propose to you until NOW?! He is taking it slow. You will be 40 by the time you have kids...Poor Levy" Mira butted in. Levy blushed as she stared at the ground. "I kinda want kids...but...I want to make sure Gajeel is comfortable with it..." Levy stuttered.

Lucy was no longer paying attention to the conversation now... _Gajeel said that she was the devil_… That's the same thing Natsu said.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_

An ear-screeching scream broke out. All eyes were directed at Nashi and Natsu. Lucy stood up. _Oh no_.

Lucy got close enough to see what happened.

Nashi was nude, well almost. Ashes were stained around her. Gildarts whistled. "She must've got her bust from her mother" He stated before being stabbed in the gut by Cana. Nashi's dress was burned off. The only thing that remained was her underwear and a bra. (She's a child and she already has a bra!? Lucy and her bust genetics) Natsu darted his eyes back and forth in fear. How was he going to explain!?

Nashi said she'd come back with two cups of punch but Natsu believed she put some crazy stuff in there so he was going to burn it in her hands. Well he missed. But that wasn't the only thing he burned. Nashi was close to tears as she huddle her body and her hands caressed her knees.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Nashi is the DEVIL! She put POISON in the drinks!" Natsu yelled in defense. Cana smudged her fingers into the punch that Nashi dropped. She popped the droplet into her mouth before saying: "It's normal punch".

"EH!" Natsu yelled in surprise. Natsu guessed he must've over reacted, where was the guys when he needed them the most. Outside of the guild doors was Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal. "He sure blew it" Gajeel said. "She also was ready to pair things up with him" Gray added. "Oh kids..." Jellal murmered. The three shared some whiskey they found and were in the making of what speech they would say to Natsu's funeral.

Nashi ran out of the guild and cried as she ran. All eyes were on Natsu. "She FRAMED ME! Nashi is THE DEVIL!" Natsu protested. That made things worse. One by one, the guests left which let Lucy and Natsu alone. Lucy's tears fell down her perfect face. Natsu walked towards her. "Luce...I di-" "Don't call me LUCE! It's Lucy...Heartphilia" She muttered as she left the guild. She said some last words before she was completely out. "Maybe your the Devil"

Natsu's eyes widened and he dropped on the floor, facing up at the guild's ceiling. The lights turned off and Natsu stared into the darkness. He humiliated Nashi. He humiliated Lucy. He shamed himself. Just because of some silly fight, he lost it. He lost his daughter long ago. His daughter knew better from the start. So now, he lost Lucy. His Lucy. Lucy Dragneel...No...It was now Lucy Heartphilia. Natsu cried. It hurted.

Mirajane was watching from afar. Her eyes narrowed. "I guess I have to come in now." She murmured before leaving the guild and Natsu alone.

* * *

**Sad right? Fan: WE waited for some sadness! How dare YOU! Me: Don't forget, if you kill me, the story will never be complete and I might leave you hanging! Fan: Just hurry up *pouts***

**Sorry for lateness, Inuyasha is too good. Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! 1840 words here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys... Gomen...Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairy Tail! Oh and there is a question at the bottom, please answer it.**

**Chapter 9: **Picnic

Natsu didn't ever enter the guild the next day. Or the days after that. Once Lucy heard he wasn't there, she cautiously went back to the guild. Lucy wasn't angry...Well she was the moment of the dance, but she wasn't angry anymore. More disappointed, ashamed, at a loss...

"Hi Lu-chan! How is it going?" Levy asked, trying her best to keep the atmosphere normal. The guild hasn't been the same in a while. Natsu has disappeared somewhere, yet he hasn't fully resigned as we know he didn't come to the guild to leave. For all we know, he could be waiting for a good time.

"I don't feel well... I'm going to go home early" Lucy said. Levy was about to say that she just arrived at the guild but stopped. Knowing fully that Lucy needed more time.

Lucy walked down the path, not even balancing on the ledge, from her mood. What would would happen? What would she do? The questions wrapped her mind, she didn't notice it until she arrived home. Lucy looked up. The window was open. Lucy was wide eyes until she thought Nashi just wanted it open. Lucy's worry radar went back up again. Ever since Natsu came back, Nashi boarded the window with wood and put extra locks on it.

Lucy ran into the house. Up the stairs. Lucy was filled with worry, excitement, furious, all the emotions are stuffed down in her throat she could barely breathe. She opened the door immediately "NASHI!" She shouted as she came through.

The room was a mess, there was a child size lump in Nashi's bed. Her pink hair stood out.

"Nashi?" Lucy worriedly called out. "..." She didn't reply. Instead she passed out a note under the covers.

_I hAfe A G0ld_

Lucy tried to make out the chicken scratch before realizing she wrote, 'I have a cold'. Usually Nashi has great penmanship but her cold must be affecting her writing so she shrugged it off. "I'll bring soup right away darling! Oh and don't forget, Wendy is going to come see you today. She might even cure that cold" Lucy stated out. Nashi remained silent.

Lucy sighed. Nashi must've still been upset. Lucy left and closed the door shut before going to make soup.

The pink hair bobbed out and the lump in the bed unfolded. "agh...Natsu owes me 10x times fish for this" Happy sighed. He allowed the pink wig (Which was hard to find) to fall out of his ears and looked around. "NASHI! I'm coming with the soup!" Lucy yelled outloud.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted unaware until he said it.

"What was that!?" Lucy shouted back as she guessed she didn't hear well.

"Erm...COUGH COUGH" Happy said in his best feminine voice and even said 'cough cough'. He quickly placed the pink wig on and hurried back into his bed spot. He prepared a writing that said for Lucy to leave the soup by her bed.

Lucy came in to she Nashi slightly shifted around but still scrunched up. "Here you go Nashi!" Lucy cheerfully said as she put the tray by her bed and waited for her to get out. Happy hid his blue paw shoved half of the note out of the blanket. Lucy took it and read it.

_Leafe Its Buy Duh B3d. D0ntt wach me ete_

Lucy carefully read it and obeyed the rules to make her daughter happy again. Happy sighed. He coudn't keep pretending. If Lucy found out, he would be fish! "NASHI! WENDY'S HERE!" Lucy called out. Happy braced himself. Not another person!

…

"uishdndhgbnjsdufh"

"Hold on, lemme untie your muffler, I can't hear you properly...Ok its of-!" "BAKA! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAPP ME!" Nashi screamed with the top of her lungs in Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes shut tight and his fingers covered his ears. "Geez, you don't have to be so loud!" Natsu exclaimed.

"WHERE AM I! WHY AM I HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE! WHERES MAMA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Nashi screamed again, looking around her surroundings. "AGH! First of all, stop screaming" Natsu exclaimed to Nashi.

Nashi reluctantly obeyed. "First of all, we are one a picnic for some family bonding time. Next is that I realized that this was all your fault that we got into this mess. I'm here so we can sort this out. Lucy...erm...Mama is fine, she's at our apartment, Happy is taking your place. Lasly, Noone can hear you, we are at a secret place. Ugh, the sea travel really killed me"

Sea Travel?

Nashi and Natsu nearly both had a dramatic 'almost-a-barf' fall. They both hated traveling.

(Flashback Shall we?)

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! SHOrt! I HAVE A GOOD REASON! EXAMS! I COULDN'T FINISH IT ON TIME CAUSE I WAS FORCED TO STUDY caps lock break for a breath* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Anyways I have been having this weird Peter Pan fettish...Wendy or Jane to suit him...**

**oh well. Question time. Who is sexiest in manga/Anime? Sesshomaru (Anime/Inuyasha)or Usui (Anime/Kaichou wa maid-same) Next is manga. Kurosaki (Dengeki Daisy/Manga) or Koi (Hioki Koi) You may choose 1 in both divisions. Again Gomen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**...You probably had enough with me haven't you...I don't blame you. I feel like grabbing my schedule and throwing it in the trash can but I won't cause it is a good motivation for me...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Bonding?

* * *

_FlashBack_

_Nashi was calmly drawing in her room like she always did, when she heard something unclick. "Mama, is that you?" Nashi asked as she stepped down from her seat towards the door leading out of her bedroom. No one seemed to be down there. Nashi slowly closed the door. As she did, something burning caught her nose. It smelt like burning wood._

_Nashi's eyes grew wide. After a father-daughter dance incident, Nashi made sure to cover up her window with wood to barricade her room. Wood... Nashi felt a pang of vain in her attempts to barricade her room. She was human. 100% normal. Her parents were not._

_They were 100% magic users. More particulary her father was infinity times stronger. Nashi turned her head towards the barricaded window._

_The wall was on fire, there was a big hole in it and her paintings were scorched to the crisp. Nashi's eyes twitched as she saw a fiery shadow in the flames. There and behold was the pink-haired, baka(Idiot), one and only, Nastu Dragneel...Her Father._

_Nashi was reminded of another thing she hated most besides her father. Being reminded she was weaker. Her father was there, standing in the fire as if saying 'know your place'. Nashi didn't know what to do. Nashi kick him or run away._

_As Nashi debated the next course of action, she felt herself getting sick. The fumes were getting her. Her father took a step forward and then sprinted. Her eyesight grew fuzzy and she felt light-headed. Her legs were giving and as soon as they did, she felt a pair of arms catch her. "Pa...pa" Nashi breathed as she fainted._

_Present_

"So you brought me here, in the middle of nowhere...to bond...Your an idiot papa!" Nashi screeched as she smacked Natsu on the head. He pouted. "But Mira said it was a good idea" Natsu revealed.

Nashi's vein showed out in anger. _Mirajane!_

"When do I leave?" Nashi asked as she turned her back towards Natsu and faced the ocean on the grassy fields.

"Until we act properly and sort out these Father Daughter Problems" Natsu replied with his arms crossed, looking determined. Nashi couldn't see why her mother fell in love with Natsu. He was crazy. Lucy was sane.

"Well?" Nashi asked.

"Well what?"

"How is this going to work?" Nashi asked. After she asked, Natsu's face turned blank. Nashi slapped her forehead. Not only was he crazy, but he was stupid as ever.

"What do you want to know?" Natsu questioned Nashi. He, himself, wasn't certain how this bonding time was supposed to work.

Nashi turned her body full towards Natsu, facing him head-on. "Why would Mama like you. She obviously has better choices!" Nashi retorted. Natsu took offense before coughing and replying.

"Because of my amazing charm!" Natsu replied as he did a pose with a smirk.

Nashi held up her arms crossed in an 'X' as if to say No.

"My muscular rock hard body!" Natsu proudly remarked.

Nashi's hands went back up to a cross.

"Cause...I have a flying cat?" Natsu randomly said.

Nashi shrugged. To her it made sense. Natsu frowned.

"I can't really speak for Luc- your mom. You have to ask for yourself. Although I can tell you when I began to like your mom!" Natsu spoke.

"Because of her body" Nashi plainly said. For a girl, she spoke bluntly. Anything that came to her mind which, as Lucy quoted, "Like her father".

Natsu scowled. "No! Maybe I was interested in her to begin with because of that but later on she really was nice and sweet." Natsu replied.

Nashi stayed in silence, waiting for Natsu to continue.

"Let's see... I guess I can tell when I met your mother. It all started in the port of Hargion, I was heard from a rumor that Igneel..." Natsu recalled, struggle-free and continued on.

Nashi knew all about it from her mother's point of view but she wanted to know from Natsu's perceptive. It was a test.

They were away from home

...

* * *

…

Lucy was walking back to the guild. Since Nashi was sick she had to go pick up medicine for her. The moment she opened the guild doors she spotted guild members in the center.

Lucy shoved into each member to get a better look. There it was now. Gray and Juvia fighting. Right beside Juvia was a boy, who looked as old as Nashi only a bit larger with dark blue hair.

"YOU TRICKED ME" Gray spat at Juvia. Juvia flinched. She wasn't used to Gray yelling at her. "W-Well...The more the joy righ-" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Gray interrupted.

Lucy asked the bystanders, "What happened?"

"You know that time when Juvia was going to take on a solo mission that resulted in 8 months?" Kinana asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded.

"Well Gray and Juvia made love that night before she left. She used protection but it failed on her and she was pregnant those 8 months until her child was born. Word was that the kid standing next to Juvia was him. As it did make sense that the boy resembled both Juvia and Gray.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRA-" Gray shut up. As an ice lance was pointed towards Gray's chin. The holder was the child. "Don't talk to her like that" The kid snarled.

"Rin! Don't speak to your father like that!" Juvia lectured. "He was yelling at you, I won't forgive him." He repeated.

**(A/N: Rin is a feminine name, though is can be a boys and it means cold or dignified. Had a hard time looking up names for this guy).**

"Oh really!? Let's take this outside, winner is right!" Gray declared. Rin simply nodded before follow after his father. Juvia spotted Lucy and immediately ran towards her, sobbing. "L-L-Lucy...W-What do I do!? I don't want to become l-like you. Lonely and all alone." Juvia blubbered.

Lucy sweat dropped. Did it look like she was alone and lonely. It's true she didn't go to the guild that much when she declared herself a Heartphilia. Yet she still wore her wedding ring. She probably went too far on Natsu. She should expect this from her idiotic husband.

The blonde comforted the sobbing Juvia.

Gray is just off because he hasn't had a fight with Natsu lately. Besides, I'm sure this whole thing will be forgotten of." Lucy softly murmured. Juvia looked up and nodded.

...

* * *

…

"I told you I could beat your ass" Gray said toward his victory.

"Ah, but Gray~ You just beat up your child. That's child abuse" Cana drunkily worded.

Rin, himself, wasn't that much beat up. His father was more advanced than him so it made sense. "I guess you are my son if you can get a good hit on me. Cool for now?" Gray asked. Extending his hand towards Rin who was standing infront of Gray. Rin just gave off a smirk before putting his hand in the handshake.

"Yea"

...

* * *

…

"And your mother sure was weird! As I was fighting the guy that kidnapped her, I said 'I like you'. Then as we celebrated her return to the guild, I kissed her. She slapped me. I was scared that she didn't like me and tried to act like nothing ever happened. Later I found her crying in her apartment and she told me it was my fault that I was pretending it was normal and that I never knew of her feelings. How could I if she never said it!? What a weirdo. After that, we dated but she didn't jump for it when I said marriage after I went to her apartment! After a few months we got married and had you!" Natsu concluded.

"And you left us" Nashi added. Natsu's eyes darkened.

"I still loved you both" Natsu said.

"Nope."

"I did but you never let me" Natsu countered.

"Mama has been through a lot. Better for her if you never existed"

"You wouldn't be here"

"Mama would be happier..."

"She probably would've been" Natsu said, much to Nashi's shock.

"But" Natsu added.

"I'm selfish. She made me happy and I love her. I didn't care if she didn't love me back. Probably would've been painful but I would still be glad to have her by my side. It made me so happy when you were born. I know I only stayed a couple of months after you were born but still, I don't regret having you. Also me and Luce had our problems too but we made of it," Natsu smiled his signature smile towards Nashi.

Nashi found out why her mother would fall in love with him.

Even though he was a blunt, aggressive, slob, explosive, dense, idiotic, terror-to-villagers, pink-haired, and a fool. He was also sweet, caring, courageous, and himself. Nashi could see now why Lucy would have fallen in love with him.

It never so much occurred to Nashi that she was only looking at his bad qualities. She felt like an idiot. She caused him so much trouble.

Nashi stood up. Natsu did too. "Is something wrong Nashi?" Natsu asked curiously as he examined why Nashi had her head low until he saw the tears drop. "Nashi what's wrong?" Natsu hurriedly asked.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Papa" Nashi mumbled in between sobs.

They were getting ready to go home

...

* * *

…

Natsu was on the boat back home with Nashi. He looked out the window, there it was sea and Hargion port just ahead. As Natsu tried his best to keep motion sickness afar he patted Nashi's head which was on his lap.

They were on their way home

...

* * *

…

"Where are they!?" Lucy shouted as she begun shake Happy upside down. The disguise hadn't worked... Wendy tattled to Lucy about Happy much to his dismay and now Lucy was in the middle of interrogating Happy.

"Well...um" Happy murmured before the front door slammed opened.

"WE'RE HOME!" a unisoned voice yelled.

There it was. A tan-skinned man with pink-hair and onyx eyes holding the hands of a girl with chocolate colored eyes, pale skin, and the most notably pink hair. They were smiling.

They were home.

* * *

**Sorry I'm late, also this is NOT the last chapter, there will be another chapter and then an epilogue. Please review and wait next Saturday for chapter 11! I am satisfied with this chapter. I reread the story and realized I was changing the style of writing. I hope this is better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been late, school registration and preparation...Wah, so much... Anyways here comes Father Daughter Problems, the last FULL chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy! The epilogue will be uploaded in a few days. I don't know if this is rushed or not.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11: **No more problems...Right?

* * *

**Start!**

"NASHI!" Lucy screamed as she ran towards Natsu with her arms over. Nashi opened her arms too, ready to hug her mother but it didn't come. Natsu stood infront of Nashi and took her hugging place much to her and Lucy's shock.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy managed to yell out. She began resisting the hug. Natsu just hugged tighter. "I missed you Luce" Natsu muttered as he snuggled his head on top of Lucy's head. "W-What are you talking a-about. And let me go..." Lucy ordered as she blushed harder. In fact, everything was hard, Lucy just wanted to melt in his arms this moment.

"No, I won't let you go... Cause I love you Lucy more than anything and just as much as this family" Natsu murmured loudly. "Natsu..." Lucy whispered while she finally embraced the hug.

Natsu pulled back and leaned in to kiss her until -

_WHACK_

_THUD_

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked as Natsu fell down on the ground while holding his privates with a quivering expression on his face which represented the maximum pain possible.

"Oh don't do that infront of me... Yuck!" Nashi said in a disgusted manner. Lucy looked at Nashi. Her leg was up and was slowly raised down infront of Lucy as if she finished a kick.

"Eh?" Lucy sounded with a blank expression.

"Mama!" Nashi began to say as she ran to jump into her mother's arms with tears in her eyes. Natsu, on the floor, was howling in pain as her muttered, "D-Devil" before going unconscious with a little spirit coming out of his mouth as if he was dead.

"Mama, Can w-we go to the guild?" Nashi asked, still teary.

…

* * *

…

As soon as they entered the guild doors, all went silent. After all, nobody had seen Natsu for quite some time and as soon as he entered the room, an angry red head stood up to go destroy the salamander. "WAIT!" Erza screeched to a stop. Both Nashi and Lucy were holding their hands up, as if to somehow stop Erza from delivering the wrath.

"I need to say something" Nashi declaration echoed around the guild and everyone piled up behind Lucy.

And thus the story was going to be explained.

Lucy began to sip her drink and do a spit-take as the whole guild's mouth dropped to the ground behind her. At the moment, they were in the guild and Natsu explained the story along with Nashi on the other side of a bench across her and the guild. The exceptions were Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Mira who were on Natsu's side, as if to bring up witnesses.

"So Natsu was telling the truth!?" Erza confirmed shockingly as she saw Jellal nod in confirmation.

"She was the DEVIL!" Gajeel exclaimed while Gray also said "Even tried to kill-" Gray stopped cold even though he's an ice maid because of Nashi's deadly glare that made Erza's glare into a mere kitten's glance. That was cue for Gajeel and Gray to shut up.

"Ara Ara (Now Now), all that's been said is said, now, who want's some more mineral juice" Mirajane gleefully smiled.

"H-Hey, where's Master? He should hear too." Maccao stuttered.

"OH, he's in the hospital!" Mira joyfully replied as if nothing was wrong. Everyone's eyes looked towards Mira's fan for an explanation. Mira looked at Nashi who just shrugged nonchalantly. Master wasn't seen for weeks, even a month! Why the hospital? Come to think of it, other's were missing too. Murmurs spread into the guild like "Warren?" or "What happened to David?" and "I could've sworn Inigo was here weeks ago" had all echoed into the guild which made Nashi twitch in annoyance and guilt.

"Well last month, Master flirted with me and I calmly punched him in the stomach. He ended up begging for my forgiveness which I gave and then Nashi came by that same night and did me a favor. After all, if he wasn't a guild master, I wouldn't do it!" The white haired beauty explained.

"Also, you should notice some other's are missing too. Like Warren!" Added.

"Lolicon's should be punished to the max" Nashi muttered in response.

"Even Taurus and Loke wouldn't come out of my gates" Lucy offered to the list.

"Perverted cow's are not to be seen within my presence unless it acts like a zodiac key. Also, Loke claims he loves mama but still flirts with others. Besides she is a married women..." Nashi muttered. Though Natsu couldn't help but feel pleased that Nashi did that for him when he was out looking for Igneel.

"I rather have an idiotic father than a cheating mother..." Nashi mumbled much to Natsu's displeasure.

"Is that all?"

"Yea..."

And just like that the whispering began. It grew louder and a bit more torturous as it went on. Fairy Tail was a guild were it's members were treated like nakama. Still, she wasn't a member or had any magic powers. More to it, she didn't even have the Fairy Tail guild sign.

"OI!" A voice cried out. It was Natsu and he had smashed the table with his flaming fists. "This is MY daughter! If anyone has a problem, you talk to ME!" Natsu exaggerated.

_SILENCE_

Nashi felt like she was going to cry now. '_When was I ever a cry baby_?' she thought as she held in her tears.

…

* * *

…

Ever since the little announcement, Nashi has been avoided by everyone except Natsu, Lucy, Mira, and the occasional Erza. The whispering stopped but she knew it was still passed around

Nashi had to admit she was lonely. Her father and mother were taking an anniversery quest, leaving her alone for the time being. If only she would just produce magic, she could join them and make sure her father doesn't do anything perverted towards Lucy.

Nashi grumbled. She didn't like being alone. In fact, she kind of missed the fact that Natsu was treated badly and she was treated better but she knew that wasn't good.

"Oi, what are you doing all the way over here?" A boy called out. Nashi turned around slowly. It was Rin, Gray and Juvia's child. (With a really feminine name)

"Leave me alone." Nashi muttered darkly, hoping to scare the boy off. It didn't. "Hey, I challenge you to a fight!" Rin declared. The guild quieted down. Was this boy stupid or what? Nashi knew he was here when they revealed Nashi's true persona but hadn't he known she was not a mage. After all 75% of all humans are normal. Normal, not magically fitted. Like her.

"Buzz off Rin-the-girl" Nashi said. Rin grew an angry vein. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAME! It's a boy name!" Rin yelled in frustration. (A/N: It actually is a girl name :P Sorry Rin)

"MAKE ME!"

"THEN FIGHT ME!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Nashi exclaimed to get this annoying boy out of her face. Oh great. She practically dug her own grave. It was certain that the dark haired boy would fight a girl and when she fought with Natsu, Natsu would let her because she was his daughter.

This boy no doubt received training from Gray while she had none because she had no magical powers. The two marched out into the back door with the guild members following by from afar. The guild began getting merrier.

Cana shouted from afar, "MAKE YOUR BETS, NASHI OR RIN!" Nashi twitched in annoyance. The comments flew on like: "If Nashi can beat up Natsu, then it must be her!", "She ain't got no magic, Rin is for the win!" Erza declared she and Jellal would vote for Nashi, come to think about it, why was Jellal here anyways? Gray even said he voted for Nashi much to Rin's chargin. Most voted for Rin though, after all, Nashi had no powers besides physical force. As soon as they got out, the guild members watched carefully through the windows.

The two kids faced eachother at a distance.

"What are you doing?" Nashi asked, preplexed.

"Getting ready to fight!" Rin declared.

"Why are you stripping?" Nashi said much to Rin's embarrassment.

"Shut up! Let's get this started!" Rin shouted.

…

* * *

…

"How's Nashi MiraJane?" Lucy worriedly asked Mira through a portal lacarima ball.

"She's good, in fact, bustling and outgoing now!"

"Really!? I was afraid she'd get lonely. It's great that she's warming up on the guild." Lucy said.

"Especially to Rin!" Mira replied cheekily. Before Lucy could ask why, a background voice came on exclaiming "RIN is going to be the WINNER!" Maccao called out. and also "That TWERP couldn't do anything right! My vote is on Nashi!"Cana shouted. "Juvia's son is going to win!" Juvia bubbled. "GIVE HER A GOOD WHOPPING RIN! -Ouch!" Gajeel yelled towards Rin but got hit with a purse by Levy as they were in the background.

All of sudden Mira looked to the left and yelled "PUT ME DOWN FOR TIE!" before facing Lucy again.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, perplexed.

"Nothing that's important, just Nashi and Rin fighting to the death" Mirajane explained with a wink at the mention of death. Lucy and Natsu were now boarding the train, Natsu shook up. "THAT KID, HE'S DEAD! He-urghb" Natsu slowed down as the train began to move.

"What!? WERE ON OUR WAY!" Lucy exclaimed. She and Natsu were on a ride home after an _interesting _night out and the train just left the station. "Did I say death, I meant for fun sorry" Mira quickly repeated but Lucy had already canceled the call.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS NATSU" Lucy spoke as she turned to Natsu.

Natsu who was on the floor gasping for air with Motion sickness dragging him down on the train. The only thing he muttered was "Gray's plan to say he has...the better child!"

Things were not looking good for Nashi

…

* * *

…

"Ice-Make: LANCE!" Rin shouted as he made miniature lances which aimed for Nashi. Rin was going to beat his father by beating his father's child. After all, Gray couldn't beat Natsu so now he can pass him by beating his rival's child. Though, it was not all on surpassing his father. He noticed the pink-haired sitting alone often. In fact, he was worried. She often did nothing but drew. Drew very badly though. He even followed her home and was about to talk to her until Happy saw him and he had to jump the flying cat so he wouldn't reveal his appearance.

The lances aimed at Nashi followed her, no matter where she dodged. It was- what was the word Nashi was looking for? Anyways Nashi doubted her Nashi Kick would work since the target was her height and easily accustomed to fighting.

Instead of feeling scared now that Nashi might face defeat, she was actually...having fun. Was fighting in a magic battle always this fun. It felt

_amazing_

_exhilarating_

_epic_

Nashi was carelessly thinking about it at the momeny because she clumsily dodged but some ice caught her foot and she tripped. "Ice make: Blast!" Rin shuffled his ice into a cannon. Obviously he wouldn't kill her, just make her unconscious. Nashi couldn't even dodge it in time. So instead of trying to, she raised up her palm as if on instinct which she didn't know why.

As she did, she braced herself for impact of the ice shot, but it never came. Instead, she didn't feel the cold environment she was moments ago in. She felt warm.

She opened her eye to discover a brilliant gold flame encasing herself, as if in a shield. Then everything stopped in slow motion. Her hand was producing the golden flame. She knew Romeo was a fire mage but produced purple flames and she knew it wasn't dragon-slayer magic. After all dragon-slayer magic had to be thought by dragons so Nashi ruled out that possibility.

(**A/N: Think back to Orcoin Seis when Jellal gave Natsu the flame ****of Rebuke ****for a fight)**

The flame was golden, almost as bright as a star in the night. Like her mother's golden keys.

"I thought you couldn't use magic!" Rin shouted towards Nashi. Now he would have to be serious.

"Ice Make: Sniper!" Rin quickly said as he, with two hands brought together to reveal a sniper.

Nashi simply shrugged and said those words.

"I'm all fired up"

…

* * *

…

"Did we arrive on time!?" Lucy shouted as she entered the guild along Natsu. Mirajane who was looking out the window to the back along with the rest of the guild smiled brightly. "I'm afraid it ended just now!"

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu charged towards the back window and jumped through before stumbling on the ground to go seee what happened to Nashi.

Natsu froze. His mouth dropped. Lucy saw his face and ran towards Natsu from the back door.

There was Nashi who was bruised a bit, hugging Rin, also bruised. Rin was blushing while Nashi kept on saying "Arigatou!(Thank you!) I couldn't have done this without you!" and clinging on to him.

"NASHI!" Lucy shouted.

Nashi looked to see her mother and realized that she was hugging Rin. She blushed madly. Yup, she had taken the blushing from Lucy. Nashi let go of Rin who awkwardly nodded, and ran towards her parents and stopping in front of them.

The guild came out and met the glances of the rest of the guild. She glanced at them, a bit afraid. "I guess we didn't have to be afraid, she takes after Natsu and Rin after Gray because they kept going at it with no one winning that we had to make the fight a draw" Lisanna mentioned. The guild members were looked dreadful. "I bet so many jewels" and the bet was revealed that MiraJane had won all the monye for putting down 'Tie' Nashi noticed the guild mates were standing there giving her smiles and encouragement. That was all she needed

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. She doesn't know what was going on. Natsu looked at Nashi. "If you have anything to say...Say it!" Natsu thundered. Was kid's this sprung into bad romance already? What kind of world do we live in?

Nashi looked up with a 'natsu' smile at her parents. The smile was with pure joy as it stretched from ear to ear. "Mama! Papa! Guess what!"

* * *

**This is NOT the end, next chapter is the epilogue! Please review. Also I think Nashi will not be a dragon-slayer (Even though the flames of rebuke are meant for dragon-slayers but anyone with the right power can use it "Wikia") Anyways. Hope you enjoy. One more chapter to go!**

**And Please review you have no idea how much that helps really!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue time! By the way, thank you for sticking with me! I have 111 reviews! I had a lot of fun making this series (Even though I went M.I.A for a while) Really, you have no idea how much you fans mean to me! I hope you will continue to follow me and my stories. Oh well, might as well say goodbye with a bang. I decided to make my proglouges and epilogues short. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Final Chapter: **We still have problems

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_Hi Mama, this is Lucy, I told you before that~~~ your a grandmother. I'm sure Papa already knows with you, anyways, ever since that probleeee~~~ms years ago, Nashi and Natsu are really father and daughter with hardly any problems at aliiilll~~~~~~~l. Also, today is Nashi's 15th birthday, oh how the time flieess... I'm sure your watching over us~~~~~~ We barely have any problemmmsss~~~~ _

Lucy put her letter down and stood up from her desk before storming out of her room into the living room where the two salmon-haired fire mages were feuding at, heck even furniture was turn upside down. Lucy didn't approve one bit.

"NATSU! NASHI! STOP FIGHTING! I CAN BARELY WRITE NORMALLY! IT'S INK! **SO SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE IN PEACE**!" Lucy screamed at the tops of her lungs. The aura she had around her changed into a menacingly purple shade of utter darkness and doom. It would obviously be wise to not oppose her.

They both gulped. Nashi spoke first. "W-Well I have a date with Rin but father won't let me go!" Nashi hesitantly told her mother. "She's dating a boy! A BOY! AND WORST OF ALL, IT'S THAT PERVERT'S SON!" Natsu exploded into a fit of rage. "HE'S NOT A PERVERT!" the teen yelled.

"You are TOO young to start dating!" Natsu protested. Lucy's glare put Erza's glare to shame. She had enough of this fighting. She looked at Nashi who flinched a bit from her mothers glare. Suddenly, Lucy softened her eyes, "go have fun sweetie, and make sure to beat him up if he does something pervy" Lucy said as she patted her daughters hair before letting her go. Nashi smiled widely before running out the door from a grief stricken Natsu.

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME THAT PERVERT'S FATHER IN LAW!" Natsu screamed, mainly towards himself. Lucy sighed. "They aren't getting married. It's just a date." Lucy replied, trying to calm her husband. "But when I started dating you, I knew from the start I'd always be with you! Even when looking for Igneel I was always with you" Natsu said showing his ring towards Lucy. She blushed a bit and Natsu took this chance to walk towards her.

Natsu gave Lucy a passionate kiss and grinned widely before walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" A blushing Lucy asked. "To go make sure my daughters safe!" And with that he ran out. Lucy could see from the window view Nashi and Natsu arguing with Rin dragging Nashi away from Natsu and fleeing from him with her. Sadly, Natsu was still chasing them.

Lucy smiled and chuckled before returning to the note she was writing before and scratched chucking it out the window and starting a new one.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_It's Nashi's 15th birthday and she's going out on her first date! Natsu and Nashi are treating me well but they do have their own problems time to time. I guess it's always normal for kid and parents to have problems every now and then. But for Natsu and Nashi. It's an all new meaning towards family problems. I guess you could say they have family problems. Or as most people call it, Father Daughter Problems._

_Love, your child, Lucy 3 (Miss you)_

_P.S. Please watch over all of us. Natsu and Nashi really need it!_

* * *

**Waah! This is the end, I'm going to miss it. I really am, again Thank you for sticking along with me. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thank you! Really! This is how it ends, perfect yet imperfect. I love all of you who did this story. Thank you! It's been fun, but now it's time to go. Hope you'll follow my other stories as well as more to come! It's been an adventure!**

**Cause I'm feeling cocky that I think all of you liked it. (;**

"_Don't be sad because it's over, be happy because it happened." -Dr. Suess_

**Ja Ne! (See you) (Hopefully again!)**


End file.
